


Taking Chances

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Chris and Alex [2]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dodger Evans - Freeform, F/M, Family, Feels, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Alex Carpenter is just your everyday college student, close to graduating and excited to start the next chapter of her life. A chance encounter with Chris Evans throws her life into a sudden chaos, and there may be nothing she can do to stop herself from falling for the man who is more than just a Hollywood Superstar.





	

Alex sighs as she looks around, biting her lips as she grabs her coffee and starts walking to the park, in her leggings and tennis shoes and a baggy tank over her sports bra. She loves it out in the Georgia heat- it makes her head clear, letting her focus on each step and each breath instead of the chaos around her. That’s always been her peace- walking, moving, working out, but mostly it’s hiking- enjoying the fresh air and taking a break from the technology that constantly surrounds her. It’s not permanent, or easy, but it works for what it needs to.

Suddenly a dog comes bounding forward, knocking into her legs, and Alex startles before laughing, letting him sniff her as his fluffy tail wags like crazy. “Hey, buddy! Where’s your owner, huh?”

“Dodger!” A man comes running, a little out of breath, and sparkling eyes meet yours as the man crouches on the other side, petting his chest as he grabs the leash. “Sorry, he kind of got away from me,” He chuckles, meeting her eyes with a smile.

She blushes, smiling shyly. “It’s not a problem. Sorry, I usually ask before petting someone else’s dog…”

He brushes it off. “Don’t worry about that.” They both rise, and she takes in the slightly too small black sweater and the NASA hat, with distressed jeans and boots. “I’m Chris,” He offers a hand.

She smiles shyly, taking it and schooling her reaction. “Alex,”

He smiles more. “Beautiful name,” He clears his throat. “Sorry to interrupt your walk.”

She shakes her head. “No, it’s fine. I enjoy the company,” She smiles and Dodger, tail wagging as he woofs.

He smiles. “In that case, mind if we join you?”

Alex giggles. “Definitely not. I’ll always welcome a dog,” She laughs when Dodger licks her hand. “His owner, on the other hand…” She teases, smiling at him playfully.

Chris laughs hard, gripping his left peck and bending a bit with giggles. “Oh, I see how it is!” He teases, beaming at her. She laughs more, and he shakes his head. “That’s it, we’ve gotta be friends.”

She smirks, pretending to think. “I guess,” She sighs dramatically, unable to help smiling when he laughs again.

He winks. “Then do I get my new friend’s number? For Dodger, of course.”

Alex hums. “Maybe. We’ll see how this goes,” She nudges Chris gently, smiling gently.

He smiles and nudges her back. “So, tell me about you.”

She raises her eyebrows. “You first.”

He smiles shyly. “Um, I love to act and direct. I have a dog and I love being with family.”

She smiles, containing herself. “That sounds amazing.” Chris smiles, and she presses on. “I’m on my last year at UGA. I’m just waiting to graduate and see what’s next.”

He smiles. “Oh really? What are you studying?”

Alex smiles shyly, glancing down. “Makeup and costume design. But I want to go North- to Boston.”

He beams. “I’m from Boston. Maybe I can help you out when you get there.”

She smiles. “That sounds perfect.” She peeks at him shyly, blushing when she finds him already watching her. “So… What brings you here?”

Chris smiles, glancing down. “Um… Filming, actually. Nothing too serious. Gotta love Hotlanta.”

Alex laughs, dipping her head. “Hotlanta’s an understatement. Like the heat from Hell.”

He laughs, curling with it and resting a large hand on her shoulder. “I was going to be nice! Then you get over here…”

“Gotta be honest!” She protests, giggling and smiling happily. Her phone chirps, and she grabs it before cursing. “Shit, I gotta go. I have class in a few and I have to hit the gym afterwards.” She blushes and peeks at him. “It was… It was nice to meet you, Chris. I had fun.”

Chris smiles, though his eyes are eyes slightly disappointed. “Me too. Hopefully I’ll see you again?”

Alex smiles. “I’d like that,” She unlocks her phone, and they trade, typing their numbers in. She hands his back and smiles. “It was nice to meet you, Mr. Evans.” She smiles before turning and walking away, hearing Dodger whine a bit and knowing she’s in trouble.


End file.
